LNTTS-Part 3
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: 3rd Instalment to "Life Next To The Swansons" The gang are now all grown up and in their mid twenties, Jessica and Adam have a kid, Jesse has gone pro in hockey and Beca and Andy still host the station. Their lives seem to be heading in the right direction but can they keep their lives on track? Will Beca ever work out things with her dad? collaborated fanfic with rachelhutchie
1. Chapter 1

**LNTTS-Part 3**

* * *

**So we have the 3rd instalment! Of course you would have to read the first story "Life Next To The Swansons" and the sequel "LNTTS-Part 2" to understand any of this.**

**Are you guys ready? WooWoo!**

**3RD INSTALMENT TIME! ENJOY!**

* * *

**2 Years Later**

**Saturday March 23****rd**

**Jessica's POV**

Today was Jaden's 2nd birthday. The past 2 years have been great for us all, I finally starting working at the school, Adam took over ownership of the music store since Phil retired, Andy and Beca still own the show, Jesse's been doing great with his hockey career, becoming more noticed as the years pass, Donald and Stacie took over the dance studio and now own the place, continuing to teach classes.

"Mommy when can I get cake?" Jaden asked as he played with his new toys on the floor

"We have to wait for Uncle Jesse to finish hockey practice" I replied, everyone was here except Jesse since he had practice, well not exactly everyone was here, John and Sheila weren't here and neither were Jill and David but we were going to go see them later

"Okay" he sighed and went back to his toys.

**Jesse's POV**

I walked out into the car park hoping to quickly get to my car to get to Jess and Adam's but I was stopped by a couple of fans

"Jesse, can you sign this please?" one of them asked, handing me a marker and holding a team picture in front of me. I smiled at the 3 guys in front of me and set my bag down so I could take the marker

"Yeah, sure" I quickly signed the few photos and handed them the pen back "Nice meeting you guys" I smiled before picking my bag up and continuing towards my car. I still couldn't believe that people actually come up to me and ask for my signature, I still wasn't used to it even after a few years.

**20 Minutes Later**

Jess let me into the apartment and I closed the door behind me.

"Is that Uncle Jesse?!" an excited voice exclaimed, I smiled that he called me 'uncle' even know he wasn't officially my nephew, he was Beca's and Beca's only my girlfriend but It's sweet that Jess and Adam taught him to call me uncle.

"Yeah it is, come see him, Jaden!" Jessica yelled back through "Just leave your stuff there, Jesse" she said, turning back to face me

"Cool" I replied, placing my bag next to the wall, hanging my jacket up and slipping out of my shoes before Jaden came up to me "Jaden, happy birthday, little man" I said, ruffling his blonde hair before lifting him up onto my hip "Everyone else here?" I asked Jessica, she nodded as Jaden started to fiddle with the drawstring for my hoodie "Sorry I took so long"

"Don't worry about it" she smiled, I placed Jaden down in front of me and he held his hand out for me, I took his hand and we followed Jessica through to the living room

"Hey, everyone" I greeted as I walked into the living room; Jaden let go of my hand and went to his toys. "How is my lovely lady?" I asked Beca as I took a seat on the couch next to her

"Good and how's the biggest nerd in the world?" she smirked and I rested my arm on the back of the couch behind her

"Amazing" I replied enthusiastically and she raised an eyebrow at me

"What put you in such a good mood?" she asked shuffling closer to me and started rubbing her hand up and down the length of my chest, I chewed on my bottom lip and turned away, trying not to smile at her

"Nothing"

"Oh c'mon nerd, spit it out" I turned back to face her

"Nothing" I repeated, she let out a sigh of frustration

"You're ly-" she started but I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers, she tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back and I laughed at her screwing up her nose "Tell me" she whined, I looked at her seriously

"There is nothing I have to hide from you" I promised

"Good" Adam went away to get the cake for Jaden as we all waited "Hey, Jaden c'mere" Beca said, motioning to the 2 year old to come towards us. He shuffled over to us and Beca picked him up and sat him on her lap so he was facing us "Daddy's away to get your cake!" Beca exclaimed excitedly and Jaden's face lit up "You liking your birthday so far?" she asked him

"Yeah" he replied, nodding his head

"Look here's daddy" I said, pointing towards the kitchen door where Adam came out holding the cake lit with candles and we all began to sing 'Happy Birthday'

**_Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Jaden  
Happy Birthday to You._**

He blew out the candles and instantly followed Adam through the kitchen to get a slice of his cake.

**Adam's POV**

Me, Jess and Jaden were in the car on our way back after seeing dad and Sheila and then mom and David. Jaden yawned from the backseat and since we were stuck at the traffic lights I turned around to see him as did Jess

"Tired are we?" I smiled as he rubbed his eyes, he whined in response and I reached back to rub his knee

"We'll be there soon baby-boy" Jess said.

**20 Minutes Later**

"I'll take him to bed" I offered since I already had a sleeping Jaden resting his head on my shoulder

"Yeah, you want a coffee?" she whispered

"Yeah thanks" I kicked off my shoes and carried Jaden through to his room, turning on the light on the passing. I carefully placed him in his bed and covered him with the covers, I leaned down and kissed his forehead "I love you, Jaden" a pair of arms wrapped around my waist

"Our little family" Jess whispered and I turned around to face her

"Yeah, my favourite girl" I smiled before kissing her on the cheek "and our son" I said, turning my head around to look at the peacefully sleeping Jaden

"Love, you Adam" she whispered and our lips met and moved in sync

"I love you too Jess, I still can't believe everything turned out perfect for us" I smiled

"Yeah, I've got everything I want right in front of me".

**Jesse's POV**

I was lying on the couch beside Beca, flicking through the TV channels

"Oh Beca look, The Big Bang Theory" I nudged her playfully and she covered her face with her hands

"Aw fuck no" she groaned

"What's wrong with it?" I asked a smirk playing at my lips

"There's nothing wrong with the show, it's the fact you feel the need to annoy me by singing _every_ single lyric to the song that should be impossible for anyone to sing" She replied flailing her feet at me since she was lying at the other end of the couch

"I'm putting it on and I'm gonna sing it to you" I threatened, moving my arms around, dodging her feet. I managed to change the channel and dropped the remote so I could grab her feet to stop them moving. I laughed as she struggled to get out of my grip as I began to sing the theme tune

**_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,  
Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait..._**

Before I could sing the next part Beca slipped her foot out of my grip and put her foot in my face

"Ugh...Beca! I don't wanna taste your toes!" I exclaimed and she went into a fit of laughter "Right that's it" I warned, pinning her legs down so I could crawl up and straddle her

"Get off Swanson" She said, breathlessly

"Whatcha saying, Mitchell?" I teased

"I said" she started and pushed me off the side off the couch but since I was holding her she came with me "Get your heavy ass off me" she finished

"Oh my god" I gasped "Beca Mitchell just called me fat" I clapped my hand over my mouth dramatically. She slapped my chest and shuffled herself up so she was straddling my waist

"I mean-" before she could finish I cut her off

"I have very big and sexy muscles?" I joked, flexing my arms

"What I was gonna say-" I cut her off again

"That I have phenomenal abs?" I winked at her, lifting my t-shirt up. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head "Oh I see where this is going" she rolled her eyes at me and stood up "Aww what the?" I whined as she strutted towards the kitchen, flashing me a wink over her shoulder. This girl will be the death of me. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my hoodie pulling out what was in the pocket, stuffing it into my jeans pocket before throwing the hoodie back on the couch. I took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen with my hands in my pockets. "What you doing?" I asked as she stood at the island doing something on her laptop

"I was gonna put some music on" she said distractedly

"Not on my watch" I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around

"Jesse...put me...down" she protested, I obliged and kissed her neck, sucking behind her ear, knowing that it drives her crazy "Jesse" she breathed

"Yes?" I smirked against her neck "That good?" I asked

"Hmm-wait Jesse?" she asked "You know how people say 'Is that a pen in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?' Well I could say the same thing but what I'm feeling is small and square and unless your penis has morphed into some abnormal shape..." she trailed off. My eyes widened and I removed her hand from my pocket

"Beca?" I hummed, I let go of her hands and gently turned her around before dropping down onto one knee, I took her left hand in both of mine and she used her other hand to cover her mouth. I tried to read her face but I couldn't, it was blank and I started to panic. "Beca" I tried to get her to say something but she didn't "Beca hear me out" I pleaded and I started rubbing my fingers over the back of her hand "Beca you are the most important person in my life, I love you with all my heart" I placed my hand on my heart "We've been with each other for 7 years now and it took me long enough to find the courage to do this because I know you are scared of commitment like this but from the moment I met you Beca, I knew you were the one but I don't want to be your boyfriend" she removed her hand and smiled at me as she let a tear roll down her cheek "I want to be your husband, I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I don't want to call you my girlfriend, I want to call you my wife...So Beca" I pulled out the dark blue velvet box out of my pocket and opened it up "Will you marry me?" I asked, she choked out a laugh and I raised an eyebrow, biting my lip trying not to laugh at the adorable face she does when she laughs "Why are you laughing?" I asked. She composed herself and wiped the tear from her cheek before answering

"It's just...the fact that you are doing this shirtless is convincing me to say yes" she laughed before turning serious again "Jesse?"

"Yeah?" I asked

"As cheesy as this sounds and I hate myself for it but, you taught me that love does exist and it's my parents fault that they showed me otherwise. I'm madly in love with you Jesse" she screwed up her face and I laughed

"Hey Beca?" I asked and she hummed in response

"As sweet as that was, do you mind answering the question? cause I think my leg just went asleep" her lips made the shape of an 'o'

"Of course I'll marry you Jesse" She smiled from ear to ear as I carefully removed the engagement ring from the box and slipped it onto her left hand "I've said all those bad things about marriage before but now that it's actually happening, that all flew out the window" she said, admiring the ring, I smiled at her and tried to stand up but instantly fell to the ground since my leg was asleep, I groaned and she dropped to her knees beside me. "I love you, awesome nerd" she leaned down and captured my lips into a kiss

"I love you too" I mumbled against her lips "Beca soon-to-be Swanson" I smirked.

* * *

**So finally Jeca are engaged, what are your thoughts? There will be more of Stacie, Donald, Luke and Andy in the next chapters we just needed to get the first chapter out there with the engagement.**

**My favourite part was writing the last Jeca scene, not just the engagement the whole scene I just loved it**


	2. Chapter 2

**LNTTS-Part 3**

**So here is the second chapter of the 3rd instalment, still full of excitement that Jeca are finally engaged?**

**We posted a pic of the engagement ring on instagram, I'm not posting URLs on here cause they are just stupid so if you want to see the ring make and IG and follow us**

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday 23****rd**** March **

**Beca's POV**

I pulled up outside Stacie's apartment, Jesse and I still hadn't told anyone about the engagement but we decided to do it today, he, Adam and Donald were going out somewhere while I tell Stacie. I pressed Stacie's buzzer and waited for an answer

"Hello?"

"Stace, it's me let me in"

"Okay" I opened the door and caught the elevator just as it was about to go up, I pressed Stacie's floor number and the elevator doors shut. I fiddled with the engagement ring and the thought of being married to Jesse ran through my mind, I wasn't going to be Miss Beca Mitchell anymore I was going to be Mrs Beca Swanson, I was scared but Jesse is right; this is the right thing for us. The elevator dinged and I walked to Stacie's door, opening it since it was unlocked.

"Stacie?" I called as I hung up my jacket and kicked off my shoes

"In the kitchen!" she called, I wandered into the kitchen and Stacie and Jess were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee

"Hey Jess" I greeted, not exactly expecting her here, oh well I can tell them both, hitting two birds with one stone

"Hey" she replied taking a sip of her coffee

"I made you coffee" Stacie said, motioning to the mug on the table. I took a seat and wrapped my hands around the mug, clearly exposing the ring in Stacie's direction; I'll just flash it in Stacie's direction because Jess would notice it right away.

"Thanks" I said, taking a sip, holding the mug with my _left_ hand but still she was completely oblivious and just started talking about random shit, I rolled my eyes and ran my _left_ hand down my face but still no response. I let out a sigh of frustration and slammed my hand down on the table and immediately Jess noticed

"Oh my god, Beca, you're engaged" she squealed, I turned to Stacie who's jaw was hung open

"Who gave you it?" Stacie asked, of course Stacie would be the one to ask the stupid question, I shook my head and turned to Jess who was just face palming

"The fucking postman" I deadpanned

"Don't be a smartass" she laughed, nudging my shoulder

"Well don't ask such stupid fucking questions then!...Jesse asked me to marry him last night" I said as the 2 woman started admiring the ring

"Congratulations" the said in unison and Stacie pulled me into a side hug

"Thanks" I said quietly, tracing my finger around the rim of the mug "I want you guys to be my bridesmaids but Stace?..." I trailed off

"Hmm?" she hummed

"I want you to be my maid of honour" I announced, Stacie was my best friend of course she was going to be my maid of honour and Jess didn't mind, she's not that kind of person that gets jealous over stuff like this. I know it seems like I have everything planned out but I don't I just knew who I want my bridesmaids to be and who I want to be my maid of honour.

"Wow, thanks Beca" she had a smile that could split her face in half "This means I get to write a kickass maid of honour speech" She smirked

"Aw why didn't I think this through?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing that Stacie knows a lot of embarrassing things that she can add in that speech

"Anyone else know?" Jess asked and I turned to face her

"No, you two were the first to know...wait, Jesse has most likely told Donald and Adam by now" I replied.

**Later On**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse and I were in the car driving to his parents house to reveal to them that we are engaged, we had already told Dad and Sheila and Mom and David, they all seemed happy for us even Sheila.

"I'm so tired" I whined, running my hand down my face

"I know" Jesse said and he rested a hand on my knee as he drove

"I think I'm gonna ask Erin to be a bridesmaid alongside Jess and Stacie, What do you think?" I asked, turning my gaze away from the window to look at the side of his face. A smile grew on his face before answering

"I think she'd love that, Beca" He said nodding his head, I placed my hand over his that was still on my knee and took a deep breath

"I'm really nervous, Jesse"

"About telling my parents?" he asked in confusion

"No, about marriage in general I'm still worried about the whole thing" I leaned my head on the window and watched the scenery pass by

"Listen Beca, we don't have to start planning straight away, we got engaged _yesterday_" He laughed slightly "We've got plenty of time" he assured

"Every friggen time" I threw my hands in the air and turned to face him, his eyes were wide at my sudden outburst

"Huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"You always know what to say, I swear to god" I interlocked my fingers with his and he chuckled, turning back to focus on the road.

**Jesse's POV**

"Hey mom-oh Erin what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked into the living room, where mom, dad, Erin, Jason and some other was.

"Oh I'm sorry, as soon as I get married my parents become invisible do they?" she asked and we both just started laughing

"Jason are you going to introduce us to this lovely lady you have brought here?" I asked as Beca and I took a seat next to Erin on the couch

"Dude don't be creepy" Beca said, slapping my chest

"In what way was that creepy?" I asked her

"Oh I dunno maybe that a 25 year old just called a 17 year old a "lovely lady" Dude that had pedophile written all over it" she laughed and so did the girl that was next to Jason, I rolled my eyes and Erin spoke up before Jason could

"Oh that's Caitlyn, Jason girlfriend that he's sooooo in love with" she said, clutching her chest dramatically

"Oh come on Erin, at least I didn't trip up when I went to go talk to her" Jason shot back

"You _know_ that I have terrible coordination why do you feel the need to bring it up _every time_ I embarrass you?" Erin asked

"I'm not just gonna sit here and let you embarrass me" Jason shrugged

"I'm your big sister, It's what I do best" she replied, with a smug look on her face. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Caitlyn

"It's nice to meet you Caitlyn, I'm Jesse and this is Beca, my fiancée" I closed my eyes just realising that I revealed that not the way that we had planned

"Dude, really?" Beca, deadpanned "We've been engaged _one_ night and you're already used to calling me your fiancée?" she laughed

"Well they know now" I laughed nervously, looking around the room at everyone's expressions

"It took you guys long enough" Erin said, leaning forward to take Beca's hand "It's beautiful" I smiled at Beca before looking at my parents

"Congratulations you guys" they both said, standing up. Beca and I got the idea and stood up to hug them both

"Um Erin?" Beca asked as we both took a seat again but this time I let Beca sit next to Erin

"Yeah?"

"Stacie's my maid of honour and Jess is a bridesmaid as well and I was wondering if you wanted to be a bridesmaid alongside them?" she asked hopefully, I slung my arm around her and fiddled with her fingers

"Really?" Erin asked, surprised, Beca nodded her head "Of course I'll do it!" she exclaimed

"Thanks" Beca said

"Hey, Beca?" Jason asked

"Yeah?"

"Don't get any wedding advice off of the one and only Erin all she'd teach you is how to make an ass of yourself walking down the aisle" he said and Beca and I spluttered out a laugh as Erin glared at Jason

"Here we go, making fun of my lack of coordination!" Erin exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air

"Honey, you don't lack coordination, you have none" Mom said and I bit my lip

"Oooo you just got served by mom!" Jason exclaimed

"Mom!" Erin gasped and we all went into fits of laughter. "Anyway, I've been married to Aaron for 7 years, who doesn't want advice from me?"

"27 years over here" mom said

"I think mom wins" Jason said faking sympathy.

**Monday 25****th**** March**

**Adam's POV**

I sat behind the counter drumming my fingers mindlessly against the music article I was attempting to concentrate on reading. The shop was dead today, right now we didn't have a single customer in the shop, earlier we had the usual; a few people handing in instruments to be fixed, people asking if we had some rare records that they had been trying to find.

"Hey Ross" I shouted across the store at the college freshman that was working for me part time to earn some extra cash. His head snapped away from the records that he was flicking though.

"Yeah Boss?"

"I've told you before just call me Adam, you make me feel a lot older than 25, and I was gonna say I think you can just call it a day and head back to campus cause we're dead today, dude."

"Oh that's great actually, Adam, cause there's a party at the treble house tonight and I was gonna ask you if I could finish early to go"

"You don't hang about with trebles, do you?" I face palmed

"Oh hell no, not usually but I'm a freshman in collage, I ain't ever gonna turn down free beer"

I let out a hearty chuckle as we both finished up tidying the store and locked up,

"Have fun at your party!" I called as we parted ways. I headed to my car and drove to Joe's apartment to pick up the little man.

**20 Minutes Later**

I pressed the buzzed at the front of the building

"Hello who is it?!" either Joe was letting Jaden answer the buzzer or Joe had just been kicked in the crotch.

"Hey little guy you wanna tell Uncle Joey to open the door for daddy?" I spoke into the intercom, there was a noise of what I guessed was Jaden running to tell Joe his important message, I could hear the background,

"UNCLE JOEY! Daddy wants to come into your house...please"

"Does he now? I don't know, I think I'll leave him outside, what do you think?"

"Nooooo! I want daddy!"

"Jeeze relax little guy I was kidding"

I heard the door buzz signalling that it had been opened. I opened the door to Joe sitting on the couch in his living room,

"So where is he?" confused to the lack of Jaden in the room. Joe stood up and started to dramatically explain,

"Oh is just so horrible, Jaden was taken away by monsters and I don't know where he and I think he's lost forever!" he flailed his arms in every direction as he played along with Jaden, I could hear a small giggling coming from behind the drapes, which had suddenly grown feet.

"Oh no! Whatever will we do! Jaden must be gone forever! Mommy will never forgive me" I was cut off by the small boy speeding out of the drapes and charging up to my legs and stopping short of a metre before jumping and landing in a star pose

"Ta-Da! Look daddy I'm okay, I managed to fight off the big green falopa monster!" he shouted victoriously, I had no idea what a green falopa was but who was I to question his imagination? I stepped forward and scooped him up and spun him around before hugging him tightly

"oh Jaden you're okay, I thought you were lost forever!" his burst into a fit of giggles and hugged my neck.

"so Adam I thought you weren't finished till five?"

"yeah well the shop just about had tumble weeds rolling through it" I replied to Joe, I turned back to Jaden, "and I thought we could go and meet Mommy after work and go and get a treat, what'd you think Jay?" the little blonde headed boy nodded and broke into a killer smile, seriously we could put this kid into advertising. "but that all depends, were you a good boy for Uncle Joey today?" he turned and looked pleadingly at Joe.

" He was a little angel as per usual, weren't you buddy?".

We left Joe's and headed back to the car, Jaden perched on my shoulders, I swooshed about making several noises of planes and cars, along the sidewalk. We got to the car and he was standing next to me as I unlocked the car, he had now started to make fighter plane noises. A woman and her two daughters waked past, they stopped and cooed at Jaden, he just turned to them and beamed and extended his hand out to shake the woman's hand, "My name's Jaden"

"Oh, what a gentleman, nice to meet you Jaden" he woman said "he must be yours he looks so much like you"

"Yeah this little guys mine, but if you see him with his mom, he looks more like her, speaking of mom, buddy we need to go pick mommy up" I smiled and said goodbye to the girls and put him in his car seat " you sir, are a little charmer" I tickled his stomach before walking round to the driver's side and climbing in.

We arrived at the school just in time for the end of the day, Jessica usually got a lift home from one of her friends who was a colleague of hers, at first I felt guilty for not having the money for us to have two cars and that she had to get a lift home if I was working late, but she insisted that she was completely fine with it. I saw Jess walking down the steps of the elementary school with her friend, I'm sure Jess told me the girls name but I couldn't place it. Jaden was sitting on my lap playing with his stuffed toy elephant that he had dubbed as 'Simba' after watching the Lion king, Jess and I had tried to teach him the difference between lions and elephants but to no avail, and when he suddenly asked what lion ate we changed the subject. I picked up my phone and pressed my speed dial. I watched for Jess to pick up; she handed her folders to her friend and answered the phone,

_"Hey Adam aren't you meant to be working right now, what's wrong?"_

"No, nothing is wrong, and no I'm not working"

_"Oh, okay...how come?"_

"Jess just look to your left" I saw her turn around in confusion, Jaden finally caught sight of her and started waving like a lunatic trying to get her attention.

_"Oh there my boys-"_ she waved back at us, she then turned back to her friend _"sorry Margo I'm just gonna get a lift home with Adam, it will save you a trip, sorry about that"_ aha Margo, that was her name. Jess put her phone in her pocket. Once she was in the car she placed a kiss on my cheek before turning to look at Jaden. "How is mommy's favourite boy today?" Jaden smiled at her and started to run through his eventful day with Joe. She turned back in her seat and faced me "and how is mommy's favourite man child" she smirked and kissed me.

"Oh he's good. I closed up early cause the store was a ghost town so I went and picked up Jay from Joe's, and we were wondering if you wanted to go to Amy's"

"Mommy please can we go see Auntie Amy!" we heard a loud voice shout, we both turned to face him, he looked up, smiling innocently as though he done nothing at all.

"Yes I'm sure we could go see Auntie Amy" there was a cheer from the back-seat.

Amy's Bakery was only fifteen minutes from the school, we parked up and walked inside 'Dingo Desserts', me and Jess holding Jaden's hand on either side, once we were inside he dropped our hands and ran up to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her leg. Amy barked out a laugh and picked him up and placed him on her hip.

"Hey there mister man, what brings you here?" she tickled his stomach with her free hand

"daddy said since I was good for uncle Joey today that I could get a treat from your shop, oh and that we could pick mommy up!" he said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was the perfect mix of me and Jess, especially his eyes because he had taken Jess's baby blue eyes, and they made me love him even more. I linked up my fingers with Jess and we went and sat in one of the booths as Amy came over with Jaden in tail, with our usual order. She placed the baked goods down and sat down to chat; Jaden came around to me and asked to be pulled up so he could sit on Jess's knee. I lifted him up and over to Jess and he sat and played with her necklace that she had on, mesmerised by the charms it had on it. We stayed at Dingo's for three quarters of an hour before Jaden started to show his telltale signs of getting tired and we headed back out to the car. As soon as he was placed in the car seat he was fast asleep, Jessica left out a content sounding sigh as I was driving.

"I'm so happy right now Adam, we have everything you promised" I linked out fingers when we stopped at a red light "

I do believe I still owe you a fence and a dog though" I smiled and kissed our hands, before pressing the gas and continuing with the journey home.

* * *

**Okay so we didn't have a lot of Jeca here but there will be soon but you got some Adam and Jaden which is just the sweetest thing, you even got some Uncle Joey too hahaha anyway who was your fav character and what was your fav moment?**


	3. LNTTS has hit that brickwall

**We know it has been a while but Hutchie and I have been thinking (more like getting frustrated) LNTTS is going to end because we are out of ideas completely and we don't want to sit in front of a screen and fry our brains trying to think of ideas when we could be writing new stories for you guys, so we have decided that the next chapter is going to be the final chapter ever of LNTTS, I know it's sad and it's hard for us too but we're stuck, we've hit the wall with this story. The finale will obviously be Jeca's wedding but until then why don't you guys leave any new story ideas you have? we always accept suggestions, it can be one shot ideas or multi chapters just let us know if there is anything you want written, send it through PM or review your choice :)**


	4. Final Chapter

**LNTTS-Part 3 Finale**

* * *

**This is it guys, the end of LNTTS *wipes tear* this story is and always will be our baby haha yeah its sad but now that this story is not dragging on our tails we can fully focus on our new story "Just Friends" check it out if you haven't already :)**

**Enjoy this guys, the last ever chapter!**

* * *

**Wedding Day**

**Beca's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me slightly

"Come on Beca get up" Stacie whispered softly, I rolled onto my back and stretched out my arms before opening my eyes "Morning, the girls are here already" I threw my head back

"What do you mean by the girls are here already?" I asked, I knew Stacie would be here because she stayed over last night while the guys were at her place to get ready today

"I mean that Erin and Jess are here" she rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed "Now, your soon-to-be husband left this with me to give to you this morning" she smiled and handed me a piece of paper. I opened it up and read it aloud

"Morning Miss Mitchell, soon-to-be Swanson, since I can't see you this morning I wanted to give you this to keep you grounded while the girls drive you crazy, I love you so much Beca and today I can finally call you mine

Love Jesse

P.S.

See you at the altar" I smiled at the note then set it on the bedside table.

**Later That Day**

My dad, my three bridesmaids, the three groomsmen, Jaden, Anna and I were behind the closed doors, waiting until we had to walk down the aisle. I was so nervous right now it was unbelievable, I took a deep breath and wiped my brow of the sweat that started to form

"Hey Stace, I shouldn't be the one sweating in a church" I joked and winked at her

"Why must you always make that joke?" she chuckled, she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me

"I'm nervous Stacie" I whispered and let out a shaky breath, she rubbed her hands up and down my back soothingly

"You'll do great" she assured; I let go of her and turned to my dad. We smiled at each other but they were genuine smiles, he opened his arms to me and I accepted the hug. It was weird but it was the first real hug we've shared in ages.

"Good luck" he said quietly before kissing the top of my head. I pulled away and smiled at him again

"Thanks dad".

**Andy's POV**

We were waiting for Beca to get her arse down the aisle; I was sitting between Luke and a wee auld wifey. And she smelled, not bad but like that auld lady smell, it's like soapy old perfume. Like dae they get tae a certain age and someb'dy jumps oot on them and goes 'scoosh' "welcome tae old age ya auld crow! From the look of her she was either Jesse-boy or midgets ancestor, and I swear when she moved tae pick up her bag she creaked, somb'dy needs tae get the wee woman her omega 3 and DW40.

"Would you like a mint?" oh wait the foil's speaking tae me, I looked at the hair and dirt covered mint being offered in her hand.

"Nah it's fine, I just brushed my teeth, but cheers anyway" I smiled at her; she shrugged and flung the sweetie in her mouth.

"you know, this in my first civil partnership wedding" I almost choked "they must have had to pull some strings to get into a church, I mean in my day we never had the homosexuals or the gay people" I was really confused did she think the midget was a chick wi a dick? Or did Jesse-boy get the chop?

"Well actually I'm here today wi ma boyfriend, I'm Andy and this is Luke", he gave a small wave and returned to looking back to the front, I offered my hand, and she pursed her lips and stared at it cautiously before shaking it

"Barbra, so how do you know Jessie and Beca?"

"I work on the radio show wi the midg-Beca, but I've know them both since college"

"Well I'm just glad that young Jessie plucked up the courage to finally ask her lovely girl to marry her"

I coughed into my hand to try and stop myself from laughing, I looked up at Jesse, he saw me and smiled then glanced tae ma left tae see the bonny wee lady next tae me and his eyebrows shot up.

"You're a lassie" I mouthed to him

"Ask Beca" he wiggled his eyebrows.

**Jesse's POV**

When the doors opened my heart started beating faster, first Erin and Jason walked down together then Adam and Jess and finally Stacie and Donald. When Jaden and Anna walked down things started to become more real and just as they both reached the end of the aisle the music started to play. There she was, the love of my life walking down the aisle with her father, I always dreamed I would be stood here at some point in my life but as soon as Beca came into my life I wanted to make that dream a reality. We locked eyes and smiled lovingly at each other as she got closer. When Beca finally arrived and we stood side by side, I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear

"You look absolutely beautiful"

"Thanks" she bit her lip and I turned back to the officiant

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" both Beca and I turned to her dad

"I do" he replied, smiling at both of us before taking a seat next to Jill. Once the first part of the ceremony was out the way it was time for the vows

"I do believe that the bride and groom have prepared their own vows" I joined hands with Beca and cleared my throat

"Beca, I have felt something for you since the first day we met, behind all the makeup and the many earrings I knew there was something there, I knew there was something hiding inside of the mysterious Beca Mitchell. I was even able to make you like movies which is a big achievement considering you hated movies-and I mean despised them, but I was surprised at the fact that you had seen high school musical before" I smirked at her and her face turned red

"Blame Adam!" she exclaimed before covering her mouth "Oops, sorry, continue" I chuckled and glanced down at our hands before locking eyes again

"But there was one point in life" I changed to a serious tone "That I lost you once and in that I lost myself, Bec-" I couldn't even finish saying her name before my voice cracked and tears started to form in my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to compose myself, I glanced up at her and there was tears threatening to fall, she shook her head and wiped her eyes before the tears fell. I took a deep breath and lifted my head back up; she reached forward and wiped the tears away gently. I smiled and we joined hands again. I looked at Jess, Erin and Stacie and all 3 of them were crying "There isn't much more I can say apart from I love you so much and I have since I first met you". I nodded towards Beca and she cleared her throat before speaking

"Jesse, for a long time I didn't think I could let anyone beside Adam into my thoughts, feelings and be myself around, but somehow you managed it, you put up with my issues and for that I'm better and let's face it I'm a more sociable person now because of it. You know I hated to admit it at the time but when I was in LA and you were in Boston it killed me I needed to be with you, you are my life Jesse and now I want to spend the rest of it with you. I love you Jesse"

We had now exchanged our rings and we were both just too eager to kiss each other

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the officiant announced, he motioned to me "You may kiss your bride" I wrapped my arms around Beca's waist and she did the same to my neck, we kissed each other with so much passion, our first kiss as husband and wife, it was like having your first kiss again but so much better, she pulled away but I wasn't letting her get away that easily so I dipped her down slightly, she giggled as the bridesmaids and groomsmen were whistling. I kissed her again and stood her back up and she leaned closer to my ear

"You're an idiot" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

**Later On**

**Beca's POV**

I few speeches were spoken and it was now Adams turn, he stood up and cleared his throat as silence filled the room

"Hi everybody I'm Adam Beca's twin brother, I'm not much of a public speaker so I'm gonna keep this short and sweet much like Beca. So I have known Beca for twenty six years, we first met when we were roomies for nine months solid.

So me and Bec have always been close, I mean we have helped each other out in some extremely difficult times, and we always had the rule that we were never gonna shut the other twin out, and so far we haven't."

We both smiled at each other before he continued.

"So when Beca and I first moved to Barden we were unpacking the car and bringing in the boxes from the car, well there I was walking out of the house to find Beca standing next to this goofy dude that looks like he belonged in a chickflick. Even though Beca didn't see it herself I along with everyone else in the universe seemed to notice that Beca and Jesse were meant to be.

So like all relationships they had their ups and downs, here's a little anecdote for those of you who don't know; the night that Beca finally agreed to start dating Jesse was the night that we, being the amazingly mature drunken 17 year olds that we were, decided to play spin the bottle. So to stop the risk of either of them losing their first kiss to anyone else they chose each other."

Everybody else 'aw'ed 'at us.

"From then their bond only seemed to grow and once they realised, after their little scare before the start of college, they both couldn't be without the other. So then from there on Beca didn't need me as much she had a new man in her life to protect her. I stole one of Beca's Philosophy books from her college days for this quote and I think it's probably the first time that book was opened, "you will never know someone as long as you will know your sibling" this is obviously true and I will always be here for you Beca, but now that you're married it's time for me to give you over to Jesse, and I couldn't have picked a better guy for the job, to Beca and Jesse!" He finished and raised his glass. Next up was Andy; he stood up looking rather handsome in his kilt.

"well hello tae everyb'dy out there, first thing I wanna say is, A. yes I do sound like that guy of the radio, because yes that is me that does the show wi the bonnie wee Beca and B. aye I am gay, but this isnae a skirt it's a kilt, as yae may have guessed, I am in fact Scottish, yae wouldnae believe the amount of folk that have asked me that the day. Right so, as Beca's best... guy friend, who isn't Jesse, or her twin brother...actually Beca I'm pretty far doon on the ladder here, ma feelings are pretty hurt...nah I'm kidding. But as I was saying I met the love birds back in the days of Barden Uni when we all worked together in the radio station, can I just stop right there and say that, in the beginning that was possibly the most awkward moments of my life, well that and when Jesse thought I had a crush on Beca. Those two couldnae help but hae a wee keek at each other now and then when they thought the other wasnae looking, honestly I struggled not tae just shout at them to just get over themselves. "Jesse and I both glanced at each other and he was probably thinking the same thing, Andy should have shouted at us.

"So Beca was really the first person that I came out to and bless her wee sole she didnae even think to tell the boy that was desperately in love with her that the bloke that hugged and flirted wi her was actually gay, for that Beca I dinnae ken if it makes you loyal or bloody stupid. So finally when they got back together things were great and tae see ma wee midget sitting all dolled up next tae Jesse today just makes ma heart swell, I mean look at her, she looks better than me, as for Jesse, boy Beca your lucky that I'm spoken for and that you have married the bloke cause Jesse-boy you in a tux, HELLO! Right so would yaes aw like tae join me in a toast tae the lovebirds, Cheers!" I closed my eyes and shook my head at Andy's antics.

**Stacie's POV**

I stood up and started my kickass maid of honour speech

"When I introduced myself to Beca she probably never even had the thought that we would be best friends, I might have just scared her a little with what I said, but I'm not going to say it because that would be inappropriate since there are kids here today"

"It took you long enough to tell the difference from inappropriate and appropriate" Beca sarcastically called from the head table

"Hey! This is a maid of honour speech not a bride's speech; you'll get your turn at the end. Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted...kidding Becs lots of love" I mockingly blew her a kiss "so I first met Jesse when I was twelve, like I knew of him but I had never actually spoken to him properly, and if I'm being honest before that I used to have a crush on him in the second grade, but when we started to become close I realised that Jesse was like a brother to me and being an only child that meant a lot. And Jesse was actually the one to introduce me to Beca. Me and Beca first met in our senior year of high school, we bonded over our random, strange and bizarre conversations, and soon I had myself another sibling. I can recall countless times that the two of us would drive poor teachers out of their minds as we jokingly tormented each other; pushing each other off chairs and shouting abuse at each other across the class room, but we were and still are the best of friends.

Okay so Beca you're gonna kill me for this next bit, but it's too cute not to share, so I have a few photos I'd like to share. You see once in high school Beca caught the flu and being the awesome friend that I am I stayed off to look after her, it was pretty gross, but, I saw a side to Beca I had never seen before. When she fell asleep I was bored so I played about on her phone, not only did I discover that her Password was the date that her and Jesse first started dating, but she had so many photos on her phone documenting her relationship with him." I turned as multiple photos of the couple started to play; I looked at Jesse who had now wrapped an arm around the blushing bride, who was in fact starting to tear up. "as you can see from the photos Beca and Jesse have nothing but true love and passion for each other and I hope they live a long and happy life together, well so do they cause they got each other's name tattooed on each other!" they both chuckled and raised their wrists to sow the people who were unaware of the fact "we have been through so much together in our group of friends, hell we were even ICCA champions, we have been through it all and I'm pretty sure we can overcome whatever trials and challenges that stand in our way. So in the least messed up way possible to my brother and sister!"

**Beca's POV**

Jesse and I walked hand in hand into the hall that the reception was held; we were cheered and applauded as we entered and the DJ introduced us

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr and Mrs Swanson" Mrs Swanson, not Miss Mitchell, not Beca Mitchell but Beca Swanson, Mrs Swanson. The acoustic version of Titanium started playing; we picked this song for our first dance because it was the first song we sung together, yeah it didn't end too well but it still meant something to the both of us. Jesse led me onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist; I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music.

"Remember this song?" I asked, I snaked my hand up the back of his neck and ran my fingers through his hair

"How could I forget? I was the douchebag that tried to kiss you after knowing you for only_ one_ day"

"How many times have I told you? I shouldn't have run off like an immature child" I looked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

As the final notes of the song played I leaned into Jesse's ear and whispered

"I'm ready to live my life as a Swanson".

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! please tell us your overall thoughts on the entire story :)**


	5. LNTTS RETURNS!

Hey guys! After a long time trying to think of ideas for stories we have came to the conclusion that we need to write LNTTS, it's too precious to us especially the OC's so it's back! Although this time it'll just be oneshots, so you guys will finally get to see the rest of Jeca's wedding and lots of other crazy stuff the gang get up to, We especially miss our favourite OC's Adam and Andy and we also miss Beca and Stacie banter so there will be a lot more of that. Feel free to leave us ideas of what you would like to see since it's just oneshots it can be anything really. Hope you're all excited as we are! keep a look out! Thanks nerds!


End file.
